


The CORE's Creator

by papyruswiki



Series: Undertale Prompt Month 2020 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Prompt Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Everyone knows the CORE, but nobody knows its creator. Not even Alphys.
Series: Undertale Prompt Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The CORE's Creator

Everyone loved the CORE. It was, after all, the greatest technological advancement that had ever been created in the Underground. Very few people had even the remotest idea of how it worked, but they knew it generated enough electricity to power the Underground all the way out to Snowdin. Monsters were able to use appliances, watch television, and make new kinds of puzzles, and they were very grateful for it.

It was funny, though, how nobody could remember who had even thought it up.

Even King Asgore, who had been around since the beginning, couldn’t for the life of him remember the name of the person who had overseen its construction. The current Royal Scientist, Doctor Alphys, had access to the CORE’s blueprints, and she said she always got a funny feeling when viewing them, as if she should know who drew them up. But just like Asgore, she had no clue who it was.

Though Alphys was quite a proficient engineer, she marveled at how complex the whole thing was. The equations, the amount and types of metals used, the magic needed to allow the different sections of the CORE to move… in some ways, it was all rather overwhelming.

Everyone expected her to oversee its care as the Royal Scientist, and she had for the past couple of years. Despite her apparent success so far, however, she had little confidence in herself, and she always believed she was just one step away from screwing it all up. She constantly wished the CORE’s creator were around to help her out.

Occasionally, when she was supposed to be working, she would daydream about the kind of person the creator might be. Sometimes she imagined a woman, sometimes a man, sometimes a monster of no determinable gender, sometimes a group of people. One time, she thought of a skeletal monster in a long black coat—but the image left her mind as quickly as it had entered, and she was left trying to remember what she had been thinking about.

Alphys’s imaginings eventually dwindled in number, as she was having trouble coming up with new versions of the possible creator and was getting bored with the old ones. Anyway, she had more important things to focus on, like Mettaton’s body, a project which she was finally starting to wrap up, and the possibility of the last human falling and traveling through the Underground.

She never totally stopped wondering, though.

After all, whatever had happened to that person… Alphys couldn’t help but question whether or not she would end up the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: CORE
> 
> I was kind of at a loss as to what to write for this one, but luckily my writing server had some good ideas!
> 
>  **papyruswiki:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@papyruswiki:** personal twitter


End file.
